Goku x Esdeath One-Shot
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: Esdeath hears about the budokai tenkaichi tournament and decided to participate in it. Once she gets there she meets Goku who completely changes her. Find out what happens in this lemon crossover one shot.


Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here with one more quick lemon before actually going back to Dragon Metroid Z. This is a hard one that Samus (guest) had suggested for me. This is a very unusual pairing but I'll do this to the best of my abilities so it can make sense and come out as a great lemon.

Goku x Esdeath One-Shot

It was once again time for the annual budokai tenkaichi tournament. Esdeath has heard of the competition and decided to join and see if she could find worthy opponents. At that same day, the famous martial artist Son Goku was going to compete as well.

Currently Goku was behind one person before registering into the tournament. Esdeath caused fear in many of the fighters and they all let her go ahead in front of them.

She stopped right behind Goku as he was registering his name. "Hurry up fool you're taking up my time" Goku finished at that time and looked back clueless at her. "Oh Heheh my bad, I'm Goku what's your name?"

Esdeath immediately felt something was off with the man in front of her. What made her a bit angry and curious was why he didn't fear her like all the others did before her.

"Hmph if you care to know my name then I'll tell you, my name is esdeath and you do well to remember it" He smiles and nodded as he turns around and walks into the back part of the stadium. She seemed very fond and intrigued in this new combatant.

She registered her name in and walked into the back part of the stadium as well. In a few short minutes the announcer came to the center of the stadium and had a microphone in his hand.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the 25th budokai tenkaichi tournament will now begin!" So the matches happened one by one and lasted all the way to sunset with the finals. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the finals! On my left we have the continuous champion Son Goku!" Goku smiles as he stretches and gets into a stance.

"On my right we have an extraordinary competitor named esdeath!" She smirked and looked over at Goku. "He may be the champ but that does not mean he can beat me. He made it this far just to embarrass himself in front of everyone."

"Alright may the final duel begin!" Goku smiled and looked at her. Esdeath smirked and uses her Teigu and slashes out huge ice pieces at Goku. Goku was surprised and easily sliced through all of them. Esdeath smirked and sent out more huge ice shards at Goku and rushed in to attack him. He easily punches and kicks all of them and blocks her attack with his arm.

He smiled and did a roundhouse kick and esdeath barely dodged it and summoned more ice. Goku dodges all of the ice and kicks her upward and appears above her and locks his hands and smashes her back down to the stadium.

She stood back up and smiled. "Hm it seems he is more of a challenge than I though. This makes it even more exciting!" She summon more ice shards and jumps on them and goes towards Goku. Goku fires multiple ki blasts at her and she dodges mostly all of them. Some of them hit the shards and she jumps upward and barely blocks Goku's elbow. They both smiled at each other. "Wow you're really strong, I can tell" Esdeath then smirked. "Of course I am, but even though we're pretty even you're still a weakling compare to me"

They separate from each other and esdeath smirked as she put her hand forward and stayed still for a few seconds. Goku stopped and looked at her curiously. Then suddenly, he was trapped in a block of ice. Esdeath smirked as she looked at him.

"Pathetic, he was a weakling just like any other" Her eyes widened as she saw the ice crack and then shatter into pieces as Goku stretched his legs. "That was unexpected but I won't go down that easy"

He smiled and cupped his hands back. "Alright it's my turn, Ka….me….ha….me…." A blue light emerges in his hands. "HAAAAA!" he shoots his hands forward and a huge blueish blast fires out from them. Esdeath was shocked and quickly blocked the incoming blast with most of her energy being put into the ice shards.

She panted slightly and she smirked. "You're really special, you're one of the few that can make me have to use my trump card" She smiled as she stopped time and Goku along with everyone else stood completely still.

"You were a fun opponent, but it all ends here now!" She rushes ahead at him and summons and ice shard and attacks him. Then, the shard just went through him. "What the? An after image?" Time starts again and Goku appears behind her and launches a kia shout at her and it sends her out of the ring and she falls to the ground.

The announcer's eyes widen. "Well I seem to have no idea what just happened, but it appears that Goku has won yet again the budokai tenkaichi tournament!"

Goku smiled and walked towards esdeath. She holds her right arm and stands up. She looks up as she sees Goku now in front of her. "Tell me Goku, what is it that makes you so strong?" He smiles "It's from the extensive training I do and for caring about everyone on the planet" She smiles and closes her eyes.

"I don't understand your beliefs nor what you stand for. You are a strange yet powerful opponent like I've never seen. You are so different than all of the men I've seen, yet you seem so attractive. I want you Goku" Goku's eyes widened and before he could even respond she leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips.

Everyone in the stands starting whooping and applauding. Goku looked at her and blushed as she slowly removed her lips away from his. "W-Why did you just kiss me?" She blushed and looked at his eyes. "I just adore you Goku, I want you to be mine"

He rubs the back of his head and smiles. "Sure, if you want me then I'll be with you" She smiles and clings on to his arms as she repeats his words in her mind. He blushes hard as her breasts press against his arm and he feels uncomfortable.

"Well, if we're going to be together then you have to live with me" She nodded since she frankly didn't care about anything else anymore. She was with a man she deeply loved and wanted. Goku and esdeath walked away happily to where Goku was leading her.

They soon reached a house in the middle of the forest. Esdeath seemed a bit disturbed. She hasn't attacked nor killed anyone since she had met Goku. Hi mere presence has greatly affected her in some way even she can't explain.

They walked into his house and Goku led her to a separate room that would now be hers. She looked up at Goku and saw him do his famous Son grin. "Goku before you try and go to sleep I would like to thank you in a special way."

She pins him to the bed and unbuttons her general shirt and her breasts stick out and she presses Goku's face in her breasts. He blushes hard and tried to muffle words out of his mouth.

She moaned softly and stroked Goku's hair. He gently squeezes her breasts and he sticks his head out and pants for air. She blushes at how Goku was overreacting. She takes off the rest of her clothes as she pins Goku back to the bed and sits on top of his face.

"Lick my pussy until I'm truly satisfied" Immediately Goku knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he neglected that so he began to rapidly lick her pussy. She moaned loudly and stroked his hair. "Ahhhh yes mmmm, keep it up Goku you're doing a great job!"

Goku then smirked as he increased his speed and licked her even faster than ever. She moaned loudly as she clutched his head tightly and shoved his head more closer to her pussy as she came. Goku happily drank it all and esdeath panted and blushed.

"You seem to be very good at this Goku. Tell me, have you done this before with someone?" He sighs and nods. "yes but I did it with the a person I never really liked in the first place" (Note to all: this is Pre Android Saga Goku, He did get married to chi-chi and had Gohan but Goku left her since he didn't actually liked her in this version)

"Then why did you do it?" She glared at him and was ready to try and attack him for it. "She made me do it with her since I never knew what it was. We have a son named Gohan that I'm glad I have, but I decided it would be best if I left her"

Esdeath calmed down and smirked. "Now there's a good man, now finish fucking me before I get angry" He nodded and gently removed her from him and he got out of the bed. "Sure but I think this will make it go much more…pleasant…" He transforms into his super saiyan form.

Esdeath's eyes widen and she gasps softly. _'He has a transformation!? Why didn't he use it before when we were fighting? Why are his eyes blue and why is his hair so gold?'_ Goku smirked and quickly caught esdeath off guard as he pinned her to the bed and he got on top of her.

'_Ngghh! He's so much faster than before! I didn't even see him move!' _He then shoves his whole cock into her vagina at once and esdeath screamed in massive pain. "Ahhh Goku! You're cock is way too damn big!"

"By the sounds of it you're complaining about it, I will make sure you enjoy it" He smirks and relentlessly pounds her. She could only moan loudly and grab the bed sheets tightly as her body kept moving up and down from Goku's insane speed.

'_Damn he's so strong and fast Ahhh! I can't keep up with this much longer! Ahhh!' _She screamed loudly as Goku finished his 'assault' on her vagina as cum went into her. She blushed hard as she also came but she also squirted out a bit of blood with it.

"G-Goku, t-this transformation of yours is so wonderful, I want more and more!" Goku nodded and licked her neck which sent shivers of excitement all over her body. He took out his cock from her vagina and he flips her over. He then shoves his cock into her ass slowly bit by bit as she screamed loudly taking in his massive cock. She blushes hard and she still clings onto the bed sheet as Goku begins his assault on her ass.

'_T-This man is so wonderful! I will make sure he's all mine forever! We will give birth to a child of great power that can conquer nations!' _ Goku continued his relentless assault and finally finished after a few minutes and cummed in her ass. She stuck out her tongue and gasped from the mere pleasure and panted slightly. He took out his cock and she smirked. She then got out of the bed and got on her knees and grabbed his cock which surprised the saiyan.

'_Even after going super saiyan and doing her like that, she still has some left in her. She's one of a kind alright' _She smirked and licked her lips as she licked Goku's cock and shoved it into her mouth. Goku blushed and moaned now feeling the slow pleasure building up. She blushes hard as she then shoves his whole cock down her throat and begins to deepthroat him.

Goku moaned a bit louder and he strokes her hair. After a few minutes of this, Goku cummed in her mouth. She gagged and swallowed most of it as for some escaped her mouth and landed on her breasts.

She took his cock out her mouth and panted heavily. Goku smiled as he blushed as well. He lifted her head up with his hand and kissed her lips. She blushes harder and returns the kiss. After a few minutes they break the kiss and look at each other. "It's time we go to sleep esdeath" She smiled and nodded.

Goku helped her up and he layed down on his side of the bed. Esdeath layed next to him and clung onto his shoulders. "Goodnight esdeath" She smiles and lick his neck. "Goodnight my sweet Goku" Just like that, they both soon fell asleep happily with smiles on their faces.

So with that, this lemon comes to an official close. I really hope you all enjoy this one and remember, I'm open for any and all questions and comments from all of you. I will now go back to Dragon Metroid Z so this is SonGokuSaiyan1 wishing all of you good health and I'll see you all later.


End file.
